


Message Sent

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Pax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls Mark late at night. </p><p>Jack texts Mark late at night.</p><p>Jack is at the airport late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I kinda like this fic. Idky.

Mark slapped his hand blindly around his bedside table. His phone had been ringing for far too long, he had been hoping whoever it was would hang up. Who the absolute fuck was trying to contact him at one in the morning? They better need a ride to the hospital or be already dead. Mark groaned at the light from his phone that glared into over dilated eyes. Pulling the phone closer he read the name, Green Bean. Mark accepted the call with a grumble, "Jack?"

"Hey Mark," the Irishman said cheerfully, obviously unaware that is was way too early to call.

Mark scrunch his nose up at Jack's voice. He was too happy sounding for this time of day, "Yeah, hey, now what do you need at one in the morning. Some of us sleep and don't run on magic rainbow dust like you."

Mark smiled slightly at the chuckle he received, "Sorry. I know it's a little late but I want to let you know I'm defiantly coming to PAX West."

"You called me to tell me you were coming to a convention I already assumed you were coming to?"

"Well...I guess..."

Mark groaned and rubbed his face. He had shit to do in the morning, "Goodnight Jack."

"Oh...ok...night Mark. Sorry for waking you."

Mark mentally slapped himself. He was being rude and he knew it, "Jack, wait. I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I'm extremely excited that you're coming and I will skype you later in the morning. Okay?"

Mark held his breath hoping he didn't hurt Jack, "Okay Mark. I shouldn't have called this late anyway," a laugh traveled through the speakers, "Talk later."

Jack hung up after that and Mark felt his heart beat slightly fast. Jack was coming. Any other time Mark would have wondered why this affected him so much but right now he didn't have enough brain to power to do anything except drop his phone and pass out again.

-

Incoming skype from Booper Dooper...

"Hey Jack," Mark said as we watched Jack's face pop up on the screen.

"Heya," Jack smiled and waved a little, "look sorry for calling so late last night I don't know what I was thinking."

Mark just raised his hands, "Naw, it's me who should be apologizing. I was being a dick."

"We were both dicks," Jack whispered and Mark swore Jack was blushing but blamed it on a bad video lighting, contrast, and connection, "Anyway, I was really looking forward to seeing you again and shit. It feels like ages since I've seen you in person, it's seriously been months."

Mark nodded, "It really has. Maybe we could do something? I mean other than the panels. If you want to try and do a collab?" Mark wasn't sure what made him away the next part, "Get all the shippy septiplier feels going?"

Jack frowned a little. Maybe it wasn't a frown exactly but he defiantly lost some of the giddiness in his face. He looked more forlorn and sad now than anything, but in a blink of an eye, it was gone, "Course! Sounds like a blast! Think a video game or a challenge?" They spent the next hour talking about ideas they had on what to do in the video and how they were going to handle the fans before somehow the conversation turned from work to nothingness.

"Do you ever not do something because you're afraid of what might happen?" Mark perked up at the odd question. Jack was gnawing his bottom lip, it was distracting him for some reason.

"What do you mean? I mean I've always wanted to wrestle a shark but fear kinda stops me from trying because I know it would kill me," Mark said trying to get a laugh from his friend and turn the conversation away from wherever it was heading. Jack didn't laugh, though.

"No I mean tell someone something because you know it might be the best choice but it might be the worst thing you could ever do. Like it would backfire and destroy everything."

Mark fixated his gaze on his keyboard to try and not think about what was happening. He hadn't noticed but it was kinda gross lately, he had gotten crumbs in the keys and some of the letters had been worn away. AWSD were nearly impossible to see anymore. He should really get a new one soon. Mark continued looking at the keyboard. Maybe it had the answers he needed for this situation. It did have all the left letters right there, they just weren't in the right order.

"Mark?"

He knew where this conversation was heading. He should have never brought up that dumb ship. Why did he always do it? He knew that Jack...that Jack...liked the ship? He knew where this conversation would lead, right into murky gray waters full of uncertainty and fear.

"I don't fucking know Jack. Look...um I have to go," Mark didn't wait for Jack to say goodbye. He just hit the disconnect button as quickly as he could. His heart was beating fast. He wasn't gay. Mark Fischbach wasn't gay. He didn't love Jack.

They didn't talk much for the next couple of days. The night before they met at PAX, Mark got a text from Jack.

Look. This is hard for me, too. I know neither of us know what the fuck to do but this can't keep happening. You can't keep pulling this thing out every once and a while only to pull it back and away from me. I can't take it. You need to decide. Are you going to just save face or are you going to grow a pair and face me. Face us. Because I need an answer. I can't live wondering of you care or not. Maybe you can, but I can't.

Mark didn't answer. He couldn't. He was straight. It didn't matter if his heart beat a little faster around Jack. It didn't matter it hurt him when he hurt Jack. It didn't even matter that late at night once he had woken from a dream with Jack's name on his lips and the phantom of a lost limb. It didn't matter that he couldn't imagine not knowing Jack and that these last couple days without him were slowly killing him. It didn't matter because he was straight and didn't love Jack. He didn't.

It didn't matter that Mark sat up all night staring at the text as tears hit his screen.

None of it mattered.

-

Jack got off his plane and looked around, its completely dark outside. Mark and he had agreed to meet at the airport although he wasn't surprised when he didn't see him there. He knew what it meant, it meant he had gotten the text and finally decided. He decided he was done with whatever had been floating in the blank space between them.

Jack felt a small weight lifted from him, the relief of finally having an answer, only seconds before a new one took its place. This one was heavier, the knowledge of now having to live without Mark weighed more than anticipation.

"Jack?"

The green haired man spun around. Mark was here...

Mark was here.

Mark was choosing him.

Mark was choosing them.

Mark was kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought please.


End file.
